


[萨莫] 餐后甜点

by LOSTstigma



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOSTstigma/pseuds/LOSTstigma
Summary: “我饿了，萨列里。”他小口啃咬萨列里的耳朵，拉着他的手放在自己小腹下方，魔鬼在用诱惑的声音吟唱，“快来喂饱我，占有我，满足我，萨列里。”





	[萨莫] 餐后甜点

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自于和竹子谈论的“如果莫扎特反过来吞噬了安度西亚斯会怎样”，当然这个想法被魔改了……

猎人来到维也纳是追随了那些著名的传闻：有着山羊角的黑色恶魔，连老道的恶魔猎人都命丧它手，他们如是说，它曾变成人类隐藏在舞会之中，于最后一曲奏响时展开屠杀，甚至用教堂管风琴演奏那亵渎的音乐；有人说只有被真正的神所选中的猎人才能击溃它，也有人说只有恶魔的爱人方可夺走它的性命。对于这样的流言，猎人并不陌生，他更感兴趣的是面前这个有些疯疯癫癫的老家伙口中不停念叨的内容：如海怪头发一般蠕动的肉块表面睁开的无数眼球。  
听说这个疯子过去曾经是宫廷音乐家，虔诚而善良的普通人，却因为友人在自己面前被恶魔虐杀而变成了这般模样。猎人在他的额头划了十字，祈祷着神明能够早日带走这个已经受尽折磨的灵魂。  
疯子有个女儿，看上去两人几乎没有什么相似之处：她个子瘦长，就如同命运的负担让她没有半点喘息的机会一样，连胸部都没有半点发育的迹象，大大的绿色眼睛在脸上显得格外病态，一头金色长发却泛着健康的色彩。令猎人着迷的是，这一切的突兀加在一起有一种异样的美丽。在听到猎人希望自己带路去事发地点的时候她摇头，面色惊恐：“您不能去那里！”然而无论怎么追问她都不愿意说出缘由。猎人只能给她看了自己的装备（她对着那支镶了象牙的手枪伸出手，却没有真的碰到），以及那些从杀死的恶魔身上取下来的纪念品（她迅速扭头并闭上眼睛），并再三保证，一切都会在他的掌握之中：“如果遇到危险，我一定会优先保证您的安全，我的女士。”  
“您真的能保证我的安全吗？”少女的眼神中有一丝动摇。  
“是的，我的背后永远属于您。”  
当天下午他们就出发了，临走前少女吻着父亲的脸：“Papa，我会尽快来见你的。”对此疯子的眼底甚至没有丝毫波动。夏日的夜晚来得迟，在城中他们尚需要走在屋檐之下躲避太阳的灼热，然而等他们走到了那片林子的边缘，天色已变为浓重的墨蓝，天空中没有星星或者月亮，风从林间吹来，竟带着一丝足以渗入骨头的冰冷。  
“感谢您的陪伴，您可以返回了，我的女士。”猎人脱下帽子对少女颔首致意。少女的表情像是受到了伤害，她咬着嘴唇，用颤抖的声音给出回应：“您是说，在被您利用完了之后，我终于被允许一个人从这条随时可能有恶魔和强盗的路上独自返回吗？”  
猎人这才意识到自己犯下的错。他挠着脑袋，这时候的他才像是个二十刚出头的小伙子，开始犹豫起来：他明白在狩猎中，自己一个人会比带着她有更高的成功几率，但他的骑士之心并不允许自己让这位可爱的女士独自面对危险。最终他从口袋里取出一段彩线编织而成的绳索，是他的未婚妻给他的护身符，他把一端系在自己手腕上，另一端交给少女：“我需要将注意力放在周围，但请通过这段绳索告诉我，您也安全地在我身后。”  
少女犹豫着，最终还是在纤细的手腕上缠了两圈。  
林中树木密集，很快他们头顶上连天空也不见了踪迹；他们就像是走进了另一个空间之中，在这里，除了风声之外，连最聒噪的虫子也全部沉寂下来。这让猎人的大脑进入一种亢奋状态，他清楚这一切，和他过去的经历一样，将会是什么不可名状的恐怖开始。他时不时地回头看一眼，少女还在他身后，一只手始终在胸前，小声念着些祈祷的句子。“他显明深奥隐秘的事，知道暗中所有的，光明也与他同居。”神明也定将站在他们这边，对于这一点猎人始终深信不疑。  
在几乎要失去时间和距离感的时候，前方突然多了一片被月光照亮的区域，猎人回头，对少女露出了胜利的笑容，虽然少女更多的是不安。他们最终还是走到了那片空地，面前出现一座不大的城堡，外墙爬满藤蔓，几乎要连那入口也一并隐藏，只是已经没有必要再去寻找入口了。  
城堡外站着一个人影，他望着月亮，像是在等待着什么。  
猎人握紧了口袋里的手枪，子弹已经上膛，前五颗是普通的银子弹，最后一颗包含了由圣人约翰骨灰浸出的圣水。他从来都没有用到最后一颗的时候，前五颗就足够解决一切问题，无论恶人还是魔物。  
这一次没有必要了。  
城堡外的人影转过身来，猎人看清了那是谁，然而他说不出话来，不是出于恐惧，而是死亡。因为几乎就在同时，他从背后被捅穿，过于巨大的痛苦瞬间麻痹了他的所有神经，他低头看着从胸口破出的那截触手，正如同疯子所说，蠕动的肉块上是睁开的红色眼球，如同在嘲弄一般全数盯着自己，他可以从那些巨大的眼球表面看到自己的倒影，将死之人的痛苦被眼球的弧度无限放大：内脏碎块随着触手的深入被带了出来，口腔中浓厚的鲜血带着。  
“已经够了，安度西亚斯。”  
城堡外的人影走来，他和那个疯子有着相似的外貌，然而腰背不再伛偻，头发褪为银灰，瞳孔变为血红，眼底也有了色彩。他的腰间别着十字架形状的铳剑，但猎人明白了其中的意义：它们曾经属于一位失踪多年，曾经身居高位的恶魔猎人神父，而他也必然同样丧生于此。  
触手从背后抽离，疼痛终于袭来，猎人仰面倒下，他看到天空中满月的边沿被染成可怖的赤红，他不确定这是幻觉或者只是因为血流进了眼睛。近处少女的裙底和袖口的还在蠕动着触手，她开口，却是成年男性的声音：“最后一击交给你了，亲爱的papa。”  
猎人握着枪的手甚至没有力气再扣下扳机，他只能看着银发男人从自己手中抽走了那支手枪，对方戴着黑色真丝手套，微凉光滑的织物在自己额头划下了一个十字，就像是猎人曾经对他做过的一样，在枪口递上眉心的时候猎人笑了：甚至同样是在为对方祈祷死亡。  
枪声之后是意识消忘的黑暗。

虽然已经成百次见过这样的举动，莫扎特依旧会好奇地看着萨列里将银币放在死者的眼睛上：“你知道，过会儿他被吃掉的时候我还要把这东西吐出来。”萨列里没有回答，继续为死者祈祷，他从死者身上脱去衣物，将那些私人物品归在一起，他有一个椭圆形的挂坠，里面是一位年轻女子的剪影像，没有名字，没有任何可以表明他身份的东西。萨列里把大多数东西都埋在了一棵树下，留下了那把手枪：“你还记得他的名字吗？”  
莫扎特摇头，他在阻止那些触手想要提早向尸体靠近的举动：“只是又一个不自量力的愚蠢猎人罢了。”  
于是树皮上被刻下了时间，和周围的大多数树一样，偶尔有几株上面有着模糊的名字，新生的树皮跟随着时间即将要把这一切重新覆盖。萨列里已经忘记这样有多久了。他只是一再杀死这些闯入者，一再充当恶魔的帮凶。  
“我在浴室等着你。”  
“遵命，我的大师。”  
城堡的门被关上之后莫扎特走向了空地中的尸体，他闭上眼，再睁开时瞳孔变成了和触手上眼球的相同的颜色，恶魔已经饥饿难耐。  
染血的半根彩色绳索从莫扎特的手腕上滑落，很快被蜂拥而至的怪物碾进泥土里。

浴缸里放满热水之后莫扎特跌跌撞撞冲进浴室，他高声宣布自己刚刚发明了一种能够让血液迅速蒸发的魔法，所以这一路都没有弄脏地板。他一边说着赞美自己的话语一边向萨列里索要拥抱和亲吻，被萨列里直接推进浴缸：“洗干净再说。”  
整个浴缸的水都被染成红色，萨列里帮莫扎特脱下湿透的女式长裙，莫扎特随手把裙子烧了，绿色的火焰从下端开始缓慢而细密地吞噬着做工考据的布料，每次进食之后他都会学会些新把戏，等到衣物燃烧干净，莫扎特在浴缸里坐正了些，方便萨列里用海绵将他身上的血迹洗去，随后是头发，莫扎特很不喜欢血液在发间的粘腻感，萨列里会确保每一根头发都得到彻底清洗。在换了六次水之后莫扎特再一次向萨列里索吻，这一回他得到了他想要的。吃饱了饭的恶魔简直精神得要命，在得到了对方的回吻之后莫扎特扯着萨列里的发绳，两人的身体几乎贴在一起，这个吻变成了一个更舒服的角度，他是一个贪婪的爱人，总是无度地索求着伴侣的身体：“我饿了，萨列里。”他小口啃咬萨列里的耳朵，拉着他的手放在自己小腹下方，魔鬼在用诱惑的声音吟唱，“快来喂饱我，占有我，满足我，萨列里。”

萨列里了解莫扎特的身体会被如何唤醒，就像是他明白每一种武器会对恶魔造成的伤害；莫扎特知道如何去迎合，如同他清楚怎样的旋律会撩拨起姑娘心中最柔软的部分。在性的方面，他们的需求总是以最恰当的方式缠绕到了一起。  
每次喂饱了身体里的安度西亚斯之后莫扎特总是性欲高涨，可萨列里依旧会在前戏上花费足够的时间。手指的触碰就会让莫扎特舒服得全身发抖，他用吻作为回应，原本唇上的轻触很快变成一场充满舌头和情欲的追逐，萨列里在各方面更占上风，音乐家欲求不满的音符被堵在喉咙里，打碎，重排，又被舌尖和手指一点点引诱出来，组合成甜美的旋律；萨列里开始攻击更加敏感的部位，落在颈上的吻贴着动脉，莫扎特侧过脸，让更多皮肤暴露在两个人的欲望之间；他的右手和萨列里左手十指相扣，被禁锢在枕边，另一只手试图解开萨列里的衬衫扣子，未果，反而被抓住了手，萨列里的声音近在耳旁：“我需要你自己扩张。”他吻了莫扎特的指尖，随后毫不客气地将食指和中指含在嘴里，有些尖利的犬牙在关节处厮磨，舌头卷着津液将手指包被，等到手指足够湿润之后莫扎特会将它们缓慢没入自己的身体，萨列里等着他小心地试探，并用锁骨上的轻啄作为奖励，快感的积累下莫扎特的声音也越发甜腻，萨列里清楚音调的变化意味着什么，他用手指和吻配合着莫扎特自己的表演。等到莫扎特第一次释放的时候萨列里还没有脱去衣物，莫扎特几乎要视作为这是对自己的挑衅，现在萨列里任由他用粗暴的方式去对付自己身上的衣物，衬衫上的纽扣被直接扯下，领花丢在一旁，他甚至试图用牙齿去拉下裤子上的拉链。萨列里让他这么做了，并且协助着处理完剩余的衣物。莫扎特的舌头，毫不在意地高声阔谈黄段子的舌头，萨列里曾经发誓要割掉的舌头，现在正在对着他的分身做比那言语亵渎百倍的事。快感在下腹堆积，然而萨列里并不打算释放在他嘴里，他清楚莫扎特的耐心已经到了极限，他的口腔和呼吸中带有上一次高潮的热度。他让莫扎特恢复平躺的姿势，贴着他的身体给了一个缠绵至极的吻，里面有他自己的味道，还有隐约的生肉铁锈味道。“你是甜的。”莫扎特曾经这样评价萨列里拙劣的吻。莫扎特也曾毫不留情地嘲笑过萨列里会在正餐后补充两块甜饼的习惯，而现在，萨列里想，他正是恶魔的餐后甜点。他没有提醒就直接将性器插了进去，莫扎特身体僵硬了一下，接着他小幅度地抬高身体，他完全懂得如何取悦自己，他们都会从性爱中获得自己想要的部分，这一部分让萨列里偶尔产生错觉：恶魔是爱着他的。  
一个恶魔猎人又该如何返还恶魔的爱？  
在感觉到冰冷的金属贴上胸口时莫扎特笑了，带有饕餮之后的满足，爱意与悲哀。  
枪声响起。  
子弹精准地贯穿了恶魔的心脏，血液还没来得及从伤口涌出，很快子弹上膛，紧跟而上的第二声，三，四，五，六。每一发都正中心脏，萨列里可以想象到，在有些烧灼的破碎皮肤下，心脏的跳动将如何静止下来，接着血液如何缓缓变冷，凝固，就像是时间也随着死亡而静止一样。  
随后他开始等待。  
他等待着那双眼中阴翳逐渐消退，等待着那之下深红的眼眸缓缓显现出来，等待着血液又重新流动起来，等待着伤口开始愈合，皮肤又变得完整。  
他失败了。  
莫扎特将手指合拢又张开，手背抚着身下的床单，布料浸透了他的血液、体液和破碎的内脏：“真可惜，我还挺喜欢这条床单的。”他捂着中枪的位置，除了干涸的血迹之外那里并没有留下什么，“这次是什么？”  
“银子弹，或许还有圣人的骨灰。”  
“假的。和你的银匕首一样。”  
萨列里曾经在床上用他的银色小刀刺穿了莫扎特的心脏，他以为自己做到了，就像他于早前杀死其他恶魔一样。直到身上那人突然伸手将自己抱紧了些，随着两人距离的缩进，刃尖从后背穿透出来，而刀柄抵着萨列里的右胸，愈发紧贴的重量让他几乎感受到了同样的疼痛。那一刻他看到了天上的红月，莫扎特的影子在地上散落成纠缠的触手，独角兽的歌声从他心底传出来，把祷告声撕扯得粉碎：萨列里意识到，他所信仰的一切都在这一刻彻底崩塌。  
“而且你知道，每次恢复之后我会饿得更快。我可能三天后就需要再吃一顿饭了，papa，这都是你的错。”  
“但是值得一试，不是吗？”  
“赞同。不过，”莫扎特向他伸出双手，他看向萨列里的眼睛又重新变回澄澈的绿色，“我想我需要先清理一下，然后我们再讨论那些事情。”  
萨列里接过那双手，将他抱起来，莫扎特后背全是未干的血液，萨列里必须将他抱得更紧一些才不至于滑落。萨列里可以听到恶魔在耳边说着爱慕的话语。那些话语或许是真的，等待爱人来杀死自己的恶魔，传说中都是在这样讲述的不是吗？恶魔的恋人才能杀死恶魔，给了爱人致命一击的猎人，而恶魔对猎人的爱凝结成了同样强大的诅咒，足以让他的灵魂在大地上永远孤独地游荡。

作为一个曾经受到过系统音乐教育的年轻人，萨列里更加相信的是莫扎特从音乐中表现出来的灵魂。那个从异乡前来的金发青年能够用任何乐器演奏出超乎想象的美妙旋律，而随着他在这里住下，用音乐换取食物和美酒的同时，恶魔的传闻也悄然展开，有人说曾经看到莫扎特在后台发疯一般地撕扯自己的乐谱，有人声称莫扎特的眼睛偶尔会泛出杀戮的鲜红，更有人声称在被诅咒的森林中看到了莫扎特的身影，他手持利刃，对着空气挥舞并大声咒骂着什么。他们请来萨列里也正是出于恐惧：今年雨水不足，牛羊群中也是疫病不止，他们相信一定是有什么邪恶的存在正试图摧毁这个村庄的平静。  
对此，萨列里试着去做一些弥补，像是找村民修改河道，或者是写信从城里请来最好的兽医，一切似乎都在好转，尤其是作物开始抽穗的那几天，萨列里正和莫扎特一起参加村民的婚礼，萨列里不可思议地看着雨水把周围的一切都变得模糊起来，村民们纷纷收拾东西寻找遮蔽的地方，只有莫扎特在他身边，手中的小提琴开始滴水。他在看着萨列里，眼底是同样的惊讶。萨列里无法解释自己胃里蝴蝶翻涌的感觉是什么，那几分钟时间里其他东西都不再重要，他口袋里的猎人执照，魔物死前无法闭上的眼睛，布告栏上的高额的赏金，村民看着他时带有敬畏的疏远，莫扎特拉着小提琴的手，莫扎特哼唱着旋律的嘴唇，莫扎特笑着的样子，莫扎特望向自己的眼睛，莫扎特，莫扎特，戈德利布莫扎特……他只想把这一刻无限延长，然而在等到永恒到来之前，他的内心已经居住了一个怪物。

真正的怪物笑了。

fin.

设定补充：  
萨列里是前·恶魔猎人，在某个村子里狩猎时遇到的莫扎特。  
这里的莫扎特是已经与安度西亚斯融合的怪物，莫扎特想要死亡，萨列里想杀死他，并且执着地认为必须由他来亲自动手，所以变成了“假扮一家人发布恶魔的传闻，狩猎恶魔猎人，尸体给恶魔作为食物，武器拿来，试图杀死莫扎特，失败，再次狩猎”这样的恶性循环中。


End file.
